


Not Sure About This

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Everything is, isn't it? [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt Dean, Questioning, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's Dean Winchester, and after all he isn't sure about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sure About This

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Not Sure About This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211060) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> Wrote something similar before, but here's something about Dean Winchester again. I only know the series until season 8 so I might have forgotten/ignored something (sorry)  
> If you find mistakes/have hints please let me know and I hope someone likes it (maybe).  
> Enjoy! (kind of)

He's Dean Winchester. Even if he probably isn't called this way often. But he doesn't really know. Or at least he isn't sure about it.

For the angels he's “The Righteous Man“, or he thinks so. At least for most of them he's exactly this … probably.  
For archangel Michael he's the vessel. Or the one true vessel, 'cause of course there's someone else, like Adam or John in the past. For Lucifer Dean is just the vessel of his brother. Or perhaps a really nerve-racking nobody. For Gabriel he's the one that didn't do as he was told to. Maybe. Dean doesn't really know about this. After all he doesn't really know the archangel himself. He also don't know what he's for Raphael, but probably a really bad nobody. For Castiel he might be “The Righteous Man” too, or maybe even more. He isn't sure about this. After all, he isn't sure about anything the angels might see in him.

For the demons he might be “The Righteous Man“ as well. But he's not sure about this. Perhaps he's one of the Knights of Hell for them, maybe just another Winchester-guy.  
He also isn't sure about what Crowley thinks he is. Maybe a Knight of Hell, maybe the guy with the angel. He could also think about Dean as a random guy that escaped hell, but Dean can't really imagine this. Therefor he and Crowley met a little too often. Meg could see everything in Dean. Perhaps a more positive than negative thing, since they become something like “partners” before she died. Or maybe not. Dean still isn't sure about this. After all, he isn't sure about anything the demons might see in him.

For most supernatural things, he's probably nothing. Nothing but a name and a story, and the knowledge that they shouldn't ever meet him, 'cause he'd kill them. But Dean isn't sure about this. After all, he didn't know any supernatural creature long enough, to say something about it. All of them died before. So probably the supernatural really thinks about him this way. But he isn't sure about this. After all, he isn't sure about anything the supernatural might see in him.

For the humans he's probably nothing. Maybe he's just the one that saved the world, even if they don't even know he exists. Maybe for most of them he's everything and nothing at the same time. Or they don't even see anything in him. What's kind of the same thing, even if he isn't sure about it.  
For Lisa Dean is probably nothing. She doesn't even remember him after all. With Ben it's likely the same, Dean isn't sure about this. For the humans he already saved, he's probably a hero. But he's not sure about this. He's also not sure about what he is for the “Ghostfacers”, but he isn't even really interested in them either. For fans he “doesn't exist in real life”. Except for Becky of course, but she probably just thinks of him as the guy that's standing between her and Sam, even if Dean isn't sure about this. After all, he isn't sure about anything the humans might see in him.

For most hunters he's probably just a very good ally.  
For Gordon he thinks he's just someone really bad and nerve-racking, but he's not interested in Gordon. Not at all. Not after everything he did to him and Sammy. For Ellen he might be the son of the man that killed her husband, but he's not sure about everything the woman thought about him, before she died. For Jo he's possibly her crush, maybe more, maybe less. He doesn't really know. For Ash he might be a good friend, or the cool guy he had to work with. Dean has really no idea about what he could have thought about him. After all, he isn't sure about everything the hunters could have thought or think about him.

For his family he's just everything in some way. Probably.  
For Sammy he's the big brother. For John the good son. For Mary probably the lovely son, even if he's not sure about this. For Bobby he's “like a son”, or maybe he's even more a son for Bobby than he's for John. At least he feels this way sometimes, but he isn't sure about this. After all, he isn't sure about everything his family might think about him.

For death he's probably nothing. Or everything. He doesn't even really know if death sees anything in him. Maybe he even thinks Dean's a friend. Or an ally. Or some really stupid random guy. Probably the last one, but Dean isn't sure about this. After all, he isn't sure about everything death might see in him.

For himself he's Dean. He's the man that saved the world more than just once. The one that looked, and still looks, after Sammy. The protector of Sammy. The man the angels thought would be their “Righteous Man”. The one that became a demon. For himself he's kind of everything the others can see in him too. He's kind of everything, and nothing, and something between, and all of this at the same time, even if he isn't sure about it.

For himself he's Dean, and he's part of “Team Free Will”, and after all that's true, even though he's only 99 percent sure about this, and the doubts never leave his site. 'Cause after all the most of it might be real, but there's no way for him to ever be 100 percent sure about anything of it.


End file.
